Princess See, Princess Do
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Amber and Desmond encounter Hildegard and Zandar while on an outing, they discover how utterly dysfunctional their friends' new relationship is. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Princess See, Princess Do

Summary: When Amber and Desmond encounter Hildegard and Zandar while on an outing, they discover how utterly dysfunctional their friends' new relationship is. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Yay! Time for a Hildegard/Zandar story (with a side of Desmond/Amber)! Also, I had a question from theblindwriter95 about doing a poll on the upcoming prince or princess. 😉 *I* know what the baby is going to be, but I'm not saying a word until "Amid the Darkness" is released (the revealing chapter). BUT I'll do a poll anyway to see what YOU all think the baby will be. It'll be interesting to find out. :D Check out my profile to answer it!

*Twelfth Story/Episode 12*

"It looks like it's going to rain," Amber noted as she and Desmond walked along the pathway to the annual Enchancian Bazaar. The salespeople had been more than thrilled with the accommodating nature of the kingdom, and upon King Roland's request, they'd started returning yearly, a few weeks before the official beginning of springtime.

"Hopefully it won't," the prince returned optimistically as he smiled at the princess. He was becoming far more comfortable sharing in these precious moments with his girlfriend, and he saw to it that every outing they partook in went well.

He'd discovered several things about Amber that he'd not noticed before they began their 'unofficial courtship.' For instance, he found out that she sometimes liked to switch hands while eating, just so that she could try something new. He also discovered, during the autumn season, that if she came across an especially crunchy leaf, she just _had_ to step on it. (He'd honestly thought that was adorable for some reason: like a residual effect of her childhood.) And he'd recently found out that she'd been wearing some of her mother's (Lorelei's) old hair barrettes, just so that she could emulate the former queen a bit more. She'd explained to him that her mother had always been revered as a wonderful, kindhearted queen, and she wanted so badly to be seen that way when her time came to rule. And of course, Desmond assured her that she'd certainly have no problem with that. _That_ comment had earned him a kiss.

Amber smiled at his comment before grasping his arm as they continued walking. "How is school going?"

"It's actually quite interesting. We are studying the scientific properties of magic right now, which is fascinating." He lifted his arm a bit and patted her hands. "And how's Ever Realm Academy treating you?"

"Me? Fine. Sofia? Heh…" She grinned. "Okay, well, she's getting better and getting things under control, but for a while there, I was scared she was going to drop out and just be a Protector full time instead."

"It's too bad they don't have a Protector Academy or something. I'm sure she'd have an easier time there."

Amber's face fell a bit. "I know. I kind of feel bad sometimes, because I was the one who signed her up for the school, and she went along with it. And she's really good at her courses, whether she believes it or not. I can just tell that her heart isn't in it as much as mine." She shrugged with a small sigh. "I can say one thing for my sister though: she doesn't give up. I'll always admire her for that."

"I see that trait in both of you," Desmond murmured, gently squeezing her hands and causing her to giggle. "Must be a sister thing."

The princess smiled appreciatively before her attention was drawn elsewhere. She blinked. "Is that…? It can't be." She released Desmond's arm and gestured toward a different section of the crowd at the bazaar. "Do you see who I see?"

Desmond's eyes widened. "Hildegard and Zandar? What are they doing here, and _together_?"

"You didn't hear?" She grinned at his baffled expression. "Hildy and Zandar are allegedly dating now."

He laughed. "Wow. It only took a hundred years…" He smiled playfully as Amber nudged him. "Seriously. Remember when we were little kids, and Zandar tried to give Hildegard a flower?"

"Yeah…" She shook her head as she recalled the memory. "Hildy ended up being allergic to it, and she sneezed…and all the petals fell off the flower. Poor Zandar looked so heartbroken. He had apparently looked a long time to find a flower that matched her dress…" She gasped as she grasped his hand. "Oh, remember when we were seven? And Hugo dared Zandar to hug Hildegard?" She shivered a bit. "Unwanted affection and Hildegard do _not_ mix. But then for her birthday, he got her that doll that looked just like her, and she was actually really nice to him."

"Seems to me that Zandar was the one doing all the nice things… Did Hildegard ever return the sentiment?" He glanced toward his girlfriend curiously.

Amber shrugged. "I guess it's possible. We don't really know, since we're not there during their relationship." She smiled slyly toward him. "Personally, I'm more interested in what's going on in _our_ relationship."

Desmond blushed modestly. "Amber…"

"Amber? Desmond?" Hildegard's surprised gasp startled the other teens as the dark-haired princess swiftly tugged Zandar along behind her. "I _thought_ that was you, but I couldn't be sure." She smiled toward Amber. "It's been a few months since we've seen each other."

"I know," the Enchancian girl responded in an apologetic manner. "Sorry about that. School."

"Ugh, tell me about it. When I opted to go to the School of Royal Fashions, I didn't realize how incredibly competitive it would be. Khalid even out-sewed me in one of our challenges."

"That's a thing?" Desmond whispered to Amber, who snickered quietly.

"It hasn't been too long since _we_ last saw each other," Zandar interjected, smiling toward Desmond. "Desmond and I were partnered together last semester when we had that big alchemy project to complete."

"And we achieved the highest marks in class," the fair-haired prince finished, attempting to sound nonchalant yet failing miserably. He still liked having high marks, especially when it was a subject at which he excelled.

" _Anyway_ ," Hildegard drawled slowly, waving her hand dismissively, "I'm glad to see the rumors are true." She smirked at her two former classmates. "Amber and Desmond… Honestly, Amber, I once figured you would have pursued the likes of Hugo or Axel, but I personally prefer Desmond now that I've seen the two of you together. You look like you were _meant_ to be together."

Desmond blushed a bit.

Amber shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks, Hildy. I think."

"And it's fairly obvious what to expect with any future children: blonde, blonde, blonde."

The other couple blushed furiously.

"Actually, Hildy, I think Desmond is more _strawberry_ blonde," Zandar corrected kindly, chuckling as Desmond turned a few shades redder. "Sorry, Des."

"Mm…" Desmond lowered his head, sighing as Amber gently patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Anyway, enough about _us_ ," Amber declared, swaying the conversation in another direction. "Hildy, why didn't you inform me that you're dating Zandar now?"

It was the other couple's turn to blush this time. Clearly, neither had flat-out admitted to being in a relationship, although the word around the kingdoms indicated exactly that, but they _were_ in Enchancia together… Shopping… Within close proximity of each other… What were people _supposed_ to think?

"I think 'dating' is a bit of a stretch," Hildegard corrected, clearing her throat. She completely missed the disappointed look on Zandar's face. "We're more…testing the waters of a potential relationship."

"Dating," Amber clarified, grinning at the other princess's discomfort. "Just call it what it is, Hildegard. Desmond and I are dating. I have no trouble saying so either. In fact, we're in our 'pre-courting phase,' as we like to call it."

"Forgive me, Amber," Hildegard began with her arms folded, "but I'm not exactly like you. I'm not a 'princess-see-princess-do' type of girl. Zandar and I have always been cordial with one another…for the most part."

Amber could swear she heard her brother's loud coughing in the back of her mind right now, clearly disagreeing with her statement.

"However, ours is something of a newly-budding flower that needs cultivation and time."

"It's a relationship, not a garden." Amber walked forward, gently grasping her friend's arm. "Come here for a minute." Without waiting for a response, she tugged the other princess away—and not without a lot of protesting on the Friezenburg girl's part.

Zandar stood, uncertainly rubbing his hand over his left arm, feeling the beige fabric brushing his skin. "This…isn't exactly the way I saw this day going," he told his classmate.

Desmond smiled understandingly. "I know… Sorry about…all of this."

He shrugged. "I am used to Hildegard and her different ways of handling things. I just wish I knew where I stood with her most of the time…" He sighed.

Desmond nodded, feeling bad for his friend. With no other words to offer, he looked in the direction of where the girls had left, hoping they'd return soon.

"What's the big idea, Amber?" Hildegard asked, pulling her arm away and brushing out the ruffled sleeve near her wrist. "This is hand-spun silk, I'll have you know."

"Stop leading Zandar on," Amber insisted, getting straight to the point.

"What?" The dark-haired girl glared at her friend, her hazel eyes narrowing. "You're overstepping your friendship boundaries, you know."

"All I know is that I saw a very hurt-looking boy back there, and it happened after you informed all of us that you're not actually 'dating' him. I think you need to be clear and up front with him, rather than stringing him along." She folded her arms. "Matters of the heart aren't to be taken lightly, Hildy."

"Oh, _you_ can say that," she scoffed. " _You_ have the perfect, fairytale romance, don't you? A kind, sweet prince, who would do anything for you, who sees _you_ and not your status…"

"You have that too! Or are you blind to that fact?" The blonde princess sighed in frustration. "Zandar has had a crush on you since we were kids. He's made his feelings clear plenty of times. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine, but don't mess with his heart, Hildegard. That's just cold, and he doesn't deserve that."

"I _do_ feel the same way though," she argued, frowning. "I just…" She huffed and fisted her hands by her sides. "I'm just not good at expressing it. I'm not the princess of _Friezenburg_ for no reason, you know. I'm not exactly known for my warm and welcoming personality."

Amber nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I doubt he expects you to be. He likes you for who you are, and he clearly always has. If you're going to make your relationship work, you have to communicate. And don't scare him off."

"My father said the same thing," Hildegard muttered loudly enough for Amber to catch it. "Ugh… I'm so bad at emotions and…expressing myself like that. I'm known for my poise and prestige, not my doting and sweet side."

"You don't have to change yourself," Amber told her. "Just…learn how to be a bit more understanding and open when it concerns the guy you like. Otherwise, you _will_ lose him."

"Mm…" Hildegard simply nodded, sighing. "I'll try. I just hope he doesn't expect it to happen immediately."

"All good things come in time," Amber informed her, grasping her arm and pulling her back toward their original location. "And Zandar is patient. He hasn't gone anywhere since we were kids. I doubt he's going anywhere now, as long as you are clear and honest with him."

She nodded. "I know."

Desmond smiled as Amber approached him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. He then watched as Hildegard ambled over to a nervous-looking Zandar. "What happened?" he whispered to Amber, blinking as she shushed him gently and winked. Well, that could mean just about anything…

"Zandar."

The prince in question blinked, gulping as he saw the serious look on the Friezenburg princess's face. "Y-Yes, Hildy?"

"I want to set a few things straight. Number one, I'm not good with a lot of emotions. Number two, I appreciate and anticipate small, kind gestures. And number three, I _do_ care about you, so don't think I don't."

Zandar's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You do?" He laughed nervously as she gave him a perplexed stare. "I-I-I mean… I was hoping you did, a-and I thought you did, but… Well, it's so hard to tell sometimes."

"See point number one," she reminded him, smiling a bit more calmly. "But maybe this will settle your nerves." She reached out and carefully cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She smirked as he began blushing once she moved away. "Better?"

"U-Um… Y-Yes! That was…wow."

"The poor boy needs more practice, Hildy," Amber joked, causing the other princess to blush this time. "Withholding kisses… That's just mean."

"Amber!"

Zandar grinned toward the dark-haired girl. "You're so pretty when you blush, Hildy…"

Hildegard blushed darker and turned away, walking toward the bazaar again. "Ugh… Public displays of affection. My grandmother would be mortified…" She paused when she realized no one was following her, and she raised an eyebrow toward the prince of Tangu. "Well? Are you coming?"

Zandar laughed nervously and waved toward Amber and Desmond as he hurried off after the other teen.

"Wow," Desmond finally remarked, blinking. "Talk about a dysfunctional relationship."

"I know, right?" Amber smiled toward him. "Maybe now we can finally get some shopping done." She glanced up at the darkening clouds. "And sooner rather than later, because I just _know_ it's going to rain."

" _The clouds may darken, and the rain may fall, but I'll be with you through it all_ …" Desmond blushed a bit as the princess blinked at him. "It's, uh… It's a poem I read during our Royal Prep days… I thought it was appropriate for the time being. Heh."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Perfect, as always, my brilliant Desmond." She linked arms with him and laughed as they made their way to the bazaar, regardless of the weather.

The end

(Next Story/Episode 13: Around Every Corner)


End file.
